When the Crown Falls
by firecracker1990
Summary: Adopted Princess Rosalie is now of age and back at court, what will happen when she meets a certain dark haired Duke who swears to capture her heart? Sequel to To Love a King, please read that first! Looking at how Rose came to be with our fav couple M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I know it's been a few months and after much procrastinating and writers block, I bring you chapter one! I know it's been a while since I've last written a Twilight story, but a few things are remaining the same, such as characters and the plot of To Love a King.**

**Alsooo, much like my last story I'm not going to write a disclaimer every chapter, I know I don't own Twilight, nor do I go around claiming I do... all I own are my ideas and the plot :)**

**This is going to be from Rosalie's point of view, I thought it would be interesting to look into how she came to be with Bella and Edward, and what her life will be like now that she's of age (16) and still at court.**

**Please please please, review and let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

"Rosie get up!" I woke to my mother frantically shaking me.

"Mom what's happening?" I could see a light glowing brightly in the background.

"There's a fire Rosie, you have to get out!" I jumped up and grabbed my coat.

"Mom what about Thomas?" My mother looked around frantically as the smoke entered my room.

"I'll get him, go outside!" She pushed me towards the stairs and I ran. I sprinted through the door and saw my house covered in the blaze of fire. I tripped out the door and started coughing. I could see the neighbors gathering around and many women were crying. The men tried desperately to put out the fire with buckets of water.

"Mom!" I heard her scream and Tom's cry as the room burst into flames. I ran back to the house but a neighbor caught me.

"No Rosie, no it's too late!" My neighbor held me back as I watched my life burn away.

"Mommy!" I wailed out and I watched as the neighbors slowly left. I curled up on the ground and watched the blaze become blurred from my tears. It started raining shortly after and I looked at the ruins of my house. I walked in slowly and saw my brother's burned up blanket. Tears poured down my cheeks as I found the locket my mother wore. I picked it up and put it around my neck.

"I love you mommy, I love you Thomas." I looked for anything else I could salvage, but all that was left was my father's ring. I slipped it on the chain with my mother's locket and walked out of the ruins.

"Please… can't I have just a piece of bread? I have nothing." I begged my neighbor as she walked into the house. She sighed and I saw the pity in her eyes as she handed me a loaf of bread.

"Thank you mum!" I ran down to a small alley and ate a piece of the bread, wrapping the rest in my tattered coat and saving it.

"The King is coming through with his betrothed today!" I heard all the people talking and I listened as the trumpets blew. I sat and looked at my hands as I heard the horses go by I heard someone call for them to stop and I heard a horse approaching me. I looked up and saw an angel kneeling before me.

"Little girl, where are your parents?" I looked up, terrified that this angel would vanish. I buried my face in my hands, asking god to let her stay with me.

"She's an orphan mum. Lives on the streets and begs off neighbors." I winced, knowing the angel wouldn't want me now. I heard more people come over and I saw several men standing near my angel.

"Bring this little girl, put her in my personal carriage and have Lady Esme take care of her." I looked up at the angel with wide eyes; she was taking me with her!

"I'm going to bring you home with me. Would you like that? You can have puppies and the king and I will take great care of you." I beamed up at her and threw my arms around her waist. Thank you angel, thank you god.

"Carlisle, please get her some food and give her one of my cloaks. The child looks frozen." I saw the man she was talking to and smiled. God sent me a family of angels. The man took me to the carriage and handed me an apple and a fresh piece of bread. He brought me water and I saw another lady get in the carriage with me.

"I'm Esme, I'll take care of you." I smiled and watched the lady as she handed me a puppy. I giggled as it licked my face and played with her.

"I like her." Esme smiled at me and looked out the window.

"What will you name her?" I thought for a moment and knew.

"Angel." She smiled at me and the puppy fell asleep on my lap. I stayed in the carriage with Esme for a few days before we arrived at a giant palace. I beamed when Esme told me we would be staying here.

* * *

**A/N:**

** I know just a wee teaser, butttt you'll all be happy to know that I'm putting up chapter two right now! I also want to know if you think I should do some chapters from Emmett's point of view because you all know we'll have our signature couple :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Chapter two is here! I'm not as far a head as I was when I was writing To Love a King, so I'm thinking I'll have a deadline or a posting date... Not exactly sure when it will be yet, but I'll figure it out :) Probably like I'll update every Sunday or something, at least (hopefully) once a week, as I'm writing this I'm finding my excitement in writing again and I can't wait to see what you all think!

**Please review!**

**P.S. I'm also listening to the ever dramatic Phantom of the Opera soundtrack as I write this so if it seems a little angsty, I'm sorry in advance :)**

**

* * *

**

I looked up at the castle as we rode towards it. The king and queen were in front of me and their children were riding two small ponies in front of them. I saw Alice scolding her daughters as they fought and Jasper squeezed her hand.

"Rosalie!" The queen called for me and I kicked my horse forward, falling in step beside her mare.

"Yes your majesty?" She laughed and waved her hand.

"How many times have I told you to call me Bella?" I laughed and shrugged.

"Countless." She laughed.

"What are you plans now that you're sixteen?" I shrugged, hating where this conversation was going.

"I don't know." I saw the king look over to me with a smile.

"I have many suitors lined up for you Rosie, all you have to do is say the word." I sighed and glanced away.

"I just need more time. I don't want to be sent away right now." They nodded with sad smiles. I knew they adopted me and thought of me as a princess, but I wasn't a princess. I was a just a girl at court. I drew back my horse and fell back in line behind Alice and Jasper. Tanya rode next to me and I smiled at her.

"Mom?" She glanced over, her face lighting up.

"Yes sweetie?" I smiled at her.

"Could I go for a ride later?" She nodded, squeezing my hand.

"I know that court is crazy honey, but you are a beautiful young woman, you deserve to be loved." I nodded and saw Garrett come beside her and take her hand. My mother married him a few months ago and I felt out of place ever since. We walked up into the courtyard and I looked around. I was helped off my horse and he was sent to the stable.

"Could you saddle my stallion?" I saw the stable boy look at me and frown.

"Just go." He ran off and I heard my stallion scream. I grinned and saw him kicking as the boy walked out with him.

"You should really have him gelded, he's half crazed." I narrowed my eyes at the boy and he ran off. A servant helped me into my saddle and I felt him calm under me.

"Beauty." I ran my hand down his neck and his ears flicked up. I smiled and started trotting out into the courtyard.

"Rosalie?" I groaned and pulled him to a stop. My mother road up to me.

"Mom?" She smiled and I noticed Garrett watching.

"Don't be too long, there's a hunt going on and I don't want you to miss it. Take your bow too." I nodded, already knowing I would.

"No worries mom." She smiled and I kicked my horse away. I flew through the trees, letting Beauty take us where he wanted. I leaned down into his neck and felt the wind breeze past us. My bow and quiver bounced against my back and I sighed. Bella had them made special for me. We jumped a fallen tree and I heard a cry. I sat up quickly and pulled Beauty up short. He screamed out and I patted his neck.

"Easy boy." I pulled my bow out and waited.

"Help!" I heard the voice again and scanned the woods; I trotted Beauty forward and held my bow as Bella had taught me.

"Over here! Please help me!" I looked around and saw a man lying on the ground.

"Emmett?" I recognized him instantly and kicked Beauty forward.

"Rose? Oh no Rose, go get help, get the guards." I looked around nervously. I could see the arrow in his shoulder and I knew he must have fallen off his horse.

"What happened?" He looked around and an arrow flew past me. I screamed and moved to straddle Beauty.

"Hold on Em!" Another arrow flew past me and I knew they would kill him if I left. I saw one in the trees and I shot him down quickly.

"What is this?" I saw Emmett trying to move behind a tree.

"The resistance!" I moved Beauty out of the way of two more arrows and shot down another man.

"Rose run!" I screamed as I shot down another attacker.

"I'm not leaving you!" I looked at his eyes and saw the pain behind them. There was no way I was leaving him to die. I kicked Beauty forward and ran through the river. I ran over and shot down more of the men. I saw another man approaching and my horse reared. I hit the ground and yelled out. I quickly scrambled to my feet and saw the horse kicking at the men.

"Beauty, attack!" I knew he was a battle mount, but I had never had to command him before. I saw Emmett grabbing his sword and bow. He ran across the water quickly and starting fighting next to me. Emmett whistled and Beauty's ears went flat. He screamed out and started biting and kicking everyone around him.

"How many are there?" I was running out of arrows and my other quiver was on Beauty.

"Not too many." I stepped away from Emmett as he cut down another attacker and felt someone grab my neck. I screamed and felt a blade press against me.

"Rose!" I looked around and saw we had killed or injured all the other men.

"Rose, that's your name?" A man was whispering behind me and I tried not to scream again.

"Let her go." I watched in horror as a man snuck up behind Emmett. I remembered when Bella taught me how to fight in the country and I took a deep breath. I stomped on the man's foot and ducked away from the knife. I quickly grabbed his arm and shoved the knife into his stomach. I wheeled and shot down the man behind Emmett before he could turn.

"Rose, where did you learn to fight?" I smiled and whistled for beauty. He was covered in blood and quickly trotted over.

"Bella wasn't always queen you know." He grinned and jumped onto my mount. He pulled me up in front of him and kicked Beauty forward.

"What happened?" I leaned into his arms, feeling the fright of what just happened, yet safe in his arms.

"I was riding through because I heard of a few resistance men causing trouble, I just wanted to scare them away, but it turned out there were more than a few of them." I sighed; if I hadn't heard him he would be dead.

"Thank you Rose."

"For what?" I saw the castle as we neared and felt Beauty tiring under me.

"Saving me, multiple times back there." I smiled and he tightened his arms around me.

"I wasn't going to run away and let you die." He laughed and brushed his face against my hair.

"Other women would have, but not you. You're special." I smiled again and knew I was blushing.

"Rosalie!" I saw my mother and realized I must have missed the hunt.

"Mother!" Emmett pulled Beauty to a stop and got off and then pulled me down.

"Where have you been? Emmett… you're shot!" I saw everyone turn and Edward came forward.

"What happened?"

"The resistance attacked me when I was riding through and Rosalie saved me." He smiled at me and I blushed and looked away.

"I see I'm not the only warrior woman at court." Bella walked forward with a proud grin and I saw her eyes widen.

"Rose you're bleeding." I reached up to my neck and felt wetness.

"It's just a scratch, Emmett needs a doctor though." Edward nodded and took us both.

"Where were the men?" Emmett laughed and shook his head.

"Rose pretty much shot them all." Edward smiled at me.

"Very well, I'll send out the guards to look for any survivors." He left us with the doctor and I watched Emmett pale as he pulled out the arrow. He poured a clear liquid in the cut and Emmett grabbed the edge of a table.

"Alright young lady let's have a look at you." Emmett lay on the table as the doctor pulled my dress away from my shoulder.

"Ah not too bad." He poured the liquid in it and I cried out. I felt tears slip down my cheeks and I clutched at the desk. Emmett watched me as I wiped away the tears and the doctor wiped the cut.

"You'll both be fine, Emmett however… you will take longer to recover." I left and went to my rooms and Emmett had to stay.

"I'm so exhausted." I flopped down on my bed and my mother came in.

"Oh darling I'm so happy you're alright!" She pulled me up and crushed me into a hug.

"Mom I just want to sleep." She sighed and let me sit down.

"Is Emmett going to be alright?" I nodded with a smile.

"He'll be fine in a few weeks." I stood slowly and called for a bath.

"I'm going to get ready for the masque tonight." She nodded and left my room silently. There was a knock at the door and I sighed. I was sitting in my bath of hot water and I didn't want to get up.

"Who is it?" I leaned further into the tub.

"It's Bella." I smiled and motioned for the maid to open the door.

"Oh sorry Rosie." I laughed and shook my head.

"No worries, it's been a long day that's all." I noticed a large white bag she was carrying.

"What brings you here my queen?" She rolled her eyes at me and set the bag down on the bed.

"I just wanted to bring you something I thought you and Emmett might like." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't get me in trouble your majesty." She beamed and kissed my head as she walked by.

"See you soon!" She left quickly and I finished washing. I dried myself off and held the towel around me as I opened the bag. I gasped when I saw a silver and gold dress.

"Oh Bella." I smiled and pulled it out. I put on my under dress quickly and pulled the dress on over it.

"What do you think?" The maid laced up the corset tightly and I was glowing.

"You look beautiful." I thanked her and looked in the mirror. She curled my hair and pulled it back, leaving a few curls around my face. I pulled on the gold mask Bella left with the dress and did my makeup. I clasped on my mother's locket and pulled on my shoes.

"Just in time." I left quickly and made my way to the hall. I looked around for Emmett but he was nowhere to be seen.

"It's a shame Emmett won't be able to join us. The doctor ordered him to stay in his room." I tried not to frown and I went outside quickly.

"Excuse me?" I snuck into the kitchen and saw everyone look up.

"I know I'm being a bother, but my friend is injured… could I have a basket of food to take him?" They nodded and prepared it quickly. They put in plates and glasses and a bottle of wine for me.

"Thank you very much." I smiled and snuck out the back entrance. I walked silently down the hallway to Emmett's room and knocked lightly. A maid opened the door and her eyes were wide when she saw me. I gave a small smile.

"I'm here to see the Duke." She nodded and moved out of my way.

"Could we have some privacy?" She nodded and the other maids left. I walked into his rooms and walked to the bedroom. He was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Emmett?" He looked up quickly and gasped when he saw me. I tried not to stare at his shirtless torso as I walked forward.

"Rose? Is that you?" I smiled and pulled off the mask.

"Yeah." I walked forward and set the basket on the bed.

"I felt bad you couldn't come, so I brought you some food." He smiled and sat up.

"Thank you." I laid out the food for him and poured him a glass of wine.

"Won't you get in trouble for being in here?" I paused and gave a smile.

"Probably." He smiled and I saw him wince. I walked around the bed and put the pillows behind him and he smiled.

"You don't have to take care of me Rose, I have maids for that." I grinned and handed him a plate.

"Well… you did have maids, until I sent them away." His eyes were wide as he looked at me.

"You're going to get in trouble Rose." I nodded, not caring if I got in trouble.

"It just so happens I know the King and Queen, and they will go easy on me." He smiled and ate the food quickly.

"Thank you for bringing this Rose, it's amazing." I took the empty plates and placed them back in the basket. I put the wine bottle on the nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You look beautiful." I flushed and looked down at my hands.

"Thank you." He took my hand and gently pulled me closer to him. I smiled and moved so I was right next to him.

"Rose?" He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his good shoulder.

"Yes?" I smiled and put a hand on his chest.

"Are you betrothed?" I took a deep breath and paused.

"No." He sighed in relief and pressed a kiss into my hair.

"I'm going to make you my wife." I smiled and looked up at him.

"You mean it?" He smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly before pulling back. I smiled and laid my head back on his shoulders.

"I absolutely mean it."

"Emmett?" I jumped up when I heard a voice outside the door.

"Em where are you?" I gasped.

"Is that Carlisle?" I recognized the voice of Bella's brother. I rushed around the room in a frenzy.

"Calm down." I looked at him with wide eyes and saw how at ease he was. I sighed and sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Come in Carlisle." I winced as he saw me with Emmett.

"Hello Rosalie." I smiled and glanced away.

"I just spoke to the doctor and convinced him you can come to the rest of the mask." Emmett grinned and got up slowly. Carlisle smiled at me.

"How nice of you to bring him dinner." I nodded again.

"I couldn't let him starve to death after all the trouble I went through to keep him alive." They both laughed and Carlisle left.

"Wait! Carlisle?" He turned back to me.

"Please don't say anything about me being here." He nodded and patted my arm.

"No worries Rosie." He walked out and I sat in the main room while Emmett dressed and he came out with a grin.

"Miss Hale, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to this masque?" I smiled and put my mask back on as he put on his.

"Absolutely." He beamed at me and we walked with our arms looped through the halls.

* * *

**A/N:**

** Yay that's better! I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I'M BACK! And by back I don't mean I was actually gone... Just a little unmotivated... I got a review a few weeks ago for To Love a King and I can't get it out of my mind, someone mentioned that the plot basically sucked towards the end and it's been bothering me sooooooo much I think I might go back and change a few chapters so they make more sense... what do you guys think? A lot of people were upset that I waited so long for Edward to see the babies... anyways I'm rambling now... I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to be more frequent with posts but I don't have much more written after this part so I might be a little longer again...**

**Thanks!**

**-Stacy**

* * *

"Rosalie!" I heard Royce calling me and I froze.

"Rosie where have you been?" He stumbled and I tightened my hand on Emmett's arm.

"Sorry, I don't know who you're looking for." We walked away and Emmett laughed.

"You have all the men going crazy here." I smiled and saw Edward watching us.

"Yes it seems I am desirable." Emmett leaned down to my ear.

"Yes you are, but those vile men want you for the wrong reasons." I glanced back up and smiled at him.

"You're too sweet." He smiled and pulled me to dance with him.

"Emmett I'm so happy you're alright!" I saw a small blonde girl run over and hug him. She pushed me out of the way and I stumbled back in shock. Emmett had wide eyes and looked down at the girl.

"Thanks Jane." She pulled his hands to her waist and smiled at him.

"Let's dance." I scowled and slipped into the crowd before he could say anything.

"Care to dance?" Edward held his hand out to me and I took it with a smile.

"Of course your majesty." I dropped into a curtsy and we danced across the floor.

"What's wrong Rosie? You're usually so happy." I sighed and we passed Emmett and Jane.

"Nothing." Edward followed my gaze and smiled.

"Do you fancy the Duke?" I flushed and shook my head.

"No." He gave me a knowing smile and patted my cheek.

"Of course not." He moved to dance with Bella and I glanced around, seeing everyone smiling and dancing. I slipped out the back entrance to the garden and I walked through the flowers. I walked down to the stable and walked into Beauty's stall. I patted down his neck and he whinnied.

"I know Beauty, I liked him too." I buried my face in his neck and let out a sob.

"Hello?" I straightened when I heard the voice and wiped away my tears, pulling my mask back down.

"Who's there?" I saw the stable boy looking at me curiously.

"I heard noise; I just wanted to make sure the horses were okay." I smiled and patted his head.

"They are fine; I just wanted to check on Beauty." I closed the stall door and walked back up to the castle, taking refuge in the gardens. I could hear the music from the masque and I laid down on one of the benches and looked up at the sky.

"Are you ill my lady?" I sat up quickly and saw Emmett standing next to the bench.

"No, of course not." I moved to the end of the bench and he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about Jane; she's had an obsession with me for some time now." I nodded and looked away from him.

"I meant what I said about marrying you, you know." I smiled and nodded.

"I know you did." He gently took my hand and pressed a kiss against my palm. I sighed and scooted closer to him.

"Ride with me tomorrow." I glanced up with wide eyes.

"You're hurt, you can't ride." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can, there will be a hunt and I refuse to miss it." I smiled and wound my fingers with his.

"Very well, I'll ride with you." He smiled and kissed my palm again. I felt a tingling feeling all the way up my arm and through my body as his lips brushed against my skin. I smiled and took both his hands in mine.

"Until tomorrow." I kissed his hand and turned to leave.

"Wait! Please wait." I turned around and was shocked at how close we were. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead with a smile.

"Good night Rosalie." I smiled and slipped out of the garden.

I slipped into my room unnoticed and laid down on my bed. Emmett McCarthy… I grinned as I thought of him.

"Rosalie!" I groaned and groggily opened my eyes.

"Your majesty?" I saw Bella grinning at me and holding a dress out to me.

"Wear this today." She left quickly and I groaned. I bathed quickly and pulled on the dress. My maid pulled the corset extra tight and I groaned.

"Why does it have to be so tight?" She put her hands around my waist and they touched. I looked at my ivory dress and looked at my tiny waist.

"For that." I rolled my eyes and brushed my hair before my maid braided the top half back. I pulled on a pair of boots and left my room for the day. I walked out to the courtyard and had Beauty saddled for the hunt.

"Miss Hale." I turned and saw Emmett walking out his stead.

"Duke, how nice of you to join us." He smiled and stopped next to me.

"I thought you would be riding with me today?" I smiled and patted my stallions' neck.

"I just want to take him for a quick ride before the hunt. Care to join me?" He beamed and helped me into my saddle. I adjusted my dress and he jumped onto his horse. We rode silently and I kicked Beauty forward into a canter. Emmett followed me and then we turned our horses back towards the courtyard.

"Rosalie!" I saw Royce ride up to me.

"Will you be joining in on the hunt?" I paused and looked at Emmett.

"Just riding today." He grinned at me.

"It would be a great honor if you rode with me." I paused and saw Emmett frown.

"I'm sorry but I'll actually be riding with the Duke today." Royce frowned and nodded before riding away.

"Thank you." I dismounted and Emmett pulled me in front of him and we kicked off with the rest of the hunting party.

"Rosalie!" Royce rode up beside us with a grin.

"Royce." Emmett tightened his hold around me and I wound my fingers into his horses' mane.

"I was speaking with the king this morning, and he mentioned that you aren't betrothed yet." I froze and felt Emmett tense.

"Is that so?" I looked forward and saw Bella cantering next to Edward as they chased the deer.

"Yes and I was thinking-." I heard the hounds barking and I tuned out Royce.

"Em… I'm not feeling well." I felt a sudden wave of breathlessness and leaned into Emmett's arms.

"Rose?" He pulled the horse to a stop but everything was spinning.

"Em…" I felt myself slipping and Emmett's arms tighten around me.

"Royce, tell her mother I'm taking her back to court." Before there was a response Emmett kicked the horse forward into a swift canter and I clutched to him as we rode. He called a stable boy and carefully helped me down. He lifted me easily into his arms and carried me to my room.

"Em…" The maid gasped when he carried me in and laid me on the bed.

"Undo the corset." The maid paused before Emmett yelled. She quickly untied the back and I took a deep breath.

"Leave us maid." She walked out quickly and I leaned back into my pillows. Emmett sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand.

"Thank you." He nodded and kissed my palm like he had the night before. I patted the spot next to me and he lay down beside me.

"The king will have me killed if he catches us." I pressed a finger to his lips and curled into his arms.

"No he won't because everyone is out on a hunt." I laid my head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

"Rosie, Rosie sweetie wake up." I felt someone touching my face and smiled when I thought Emmett was still with me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw my mother.

"Mom, get out." I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Sweetie you have someone here to see you today." She pulled me up and threw me into the bath before dressing me and in a blue dress. I left my hair down and curly and she pulled me into the common room. I froze when I saw Royce sitting there.

"Lord Royce." I dropped into a curtsy and my mother left.

"Ah Miss Rosalie." He bowed and smiled at me.

"Would you care to join me for a ride?" I agreed, knowing I couldn't refuse. We walked through the stable and I saw two horses saddled.

"I'd prefer to take my mount." Royce ignored me and walked over to the two bays.

"You shall ride the mare." He mounted and a stable boy helped me up. I fixed my dress and walked along side Royce.

"You're so beautiful Rosalie, you must realize the effect you have on men." I felt uncomfortable answering.

"Well…" I started to speak but he cut me off.

"I've suggested a proposal to the king." I froze and pulled the mare to a stop.

"Royce…" I didn't know what to tell him. He jumped off his horse and I realized we were in a small clearing. He pulled me down and tied the horses to a tree. I stood awkwardly and wished I had refused him.

"It may come as a surprise to you, but you're absolutely beautiful and I must make you mine." I flushed, feeling uncomfortable. He moved forward and took my hand, but his touch was the opposite from Emmett's it was rough, and felt threatening. I let him take it, fearing what would happen if I pulled away. He grabbed my waist and pulled me forward towards him.

"So… willing…." He dropped my hand and placed the other hand on my neck. He pulled me up roughly, pressing a rough kiss to my lips. My eyes opened wide and I tried to move away. I pushed him back and felt a tree hit my back.

"Royce!" He came forward and grabbed me again. He kissed me again and cupped my breast as he pushed me against the tree. I pushed him back and slapped him sharply. Rage was clear in his eyes as I moved to untie the mare and he was so fast I didn't see him come at me. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around quickly. I cried out when he raised his hand back and waited for him to hit me.

"Is there a problem?" I looked up and saw Emmett sitting on his large steed.

"None that concern you." Royce pulled me towards him and I realized I had been crying. His hold was tight on my wrist and Emmett moved his horse forward.

"Rose… come here." I pulled my wrist away from Royce and walked over to Emmett. He pulled me up in front of him and put his arms protectively around me before kicking the horse forward. He was silent as he held me in front of him.

"Rose… are you alright?" We were back at the stable and he was helping me down. I nodded and stumbled as I went to walk.

"Let's go to the garden." He looped his arm with mine and walked with me until we found a bench.

"Did he hit you?" I shook my head and he gently took my hand.

"Rose…" I tried to smile but tears still slipped down my cheeks. I buried my face in his shoulder and let him hold me while I cried.

"Rosalie?" I stood up and dropped into a curtsy when I heard the king's voice.

"Your majesty." My voice was strangled and I saw the anger behind his eyes.

"Duke please excuse us, I will speak with you later." Edward dismissed his men and took my hand. Emmett left after giving me a final smile and Edward pulled me to sit again.

"What did he do to you?" I looked up and quickly shook my head.

"It's nothing your majesty." He narrowed his eyes as I brushed it off, trying to look strong.

"I see…" The rage behind the king's eyes was clear as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

"I shall send the Duke from court…" I shook my head, holding my hands out in protest.

"No… no don't do that… he did nothing… promise me you'll do nothing…" Edward nodded eagerly, hugging me tightly.

"You're my little princess Rosie… you always will be… anything you ask I'll give you." I thanked him, kissing his cheek and letting him hold me a moment.

"Please… don't make me get married…" Edward nodded, brushing the hair from my face with concerned eyes.

"Do I have anything to worry about?" I shook my head, wiping away my tears with a smile.

"Not in the slightest." I couldn't help but smile when I thought about Emmett, my face flushing.

"Good." I smiled as Edward excused himself, leaving me to wander the gardens. I drifted through them slowly, smiling as I picked a small yellow flower.

"Rosalie!" I heard my name being called but I ignored it as I drifted through the gardens, losing myself in the beauty. As I walked back to my rooms I saw a maid waiting for me with a note.

"The Duke left his for you." I thanked her, opening it quickly and rushing out to the balcony.

_Ride with me tomorrow…_ I smiled, slipping the note under my mattress.


End file.
